LABIAL sequel BULKHEAD
by kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu
Summary: KAGAK PAKE SUMMARY, kaihun de el el


Labial

Author : kim Lyeon

Genre : jengkol + pete

Cast : member EXO

Leight : wansyut

Disclaimer : EXO punya saia.. eh salah ceritanya yang punya saia

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo bertebaran, bahasa non baku, alur kecepatan.

Anyeong readerdeul!

Sekarang aku datang dengan sebuah FF baru...

**[Sequel bulkhead]**

Buat yang belum baca BULKHEAD, sebaiknya baca BULKHAED dulu biar nyambung ceritanya.

Hehehehehehehe

Happy reading

" haha... aku restui hubungan kalian." Ucap Kris disela tawanya.

" gumawo hyung." Jongin senang sekali mendapat restu dari tetuah(?) paling horor di antara member EXO.

" waahh ada pasangan baru nih.." goda Chanyeol sembari memampangkan senyuman bodohnya.

Wajah Sehun pun tampak memerah mendengarnya. Walaupun ia dan Jongin bukanlah pasangan baru, tetap saja hal ini dapat membuatnya merona.

" lalu siapa yang menjadi seme-nya?" semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Tao.

" benar juga,, siapa yang menjadi seme-nya? Aku berani bertaruh pasti Sehunlah yang menjadi semenya. Bukan Jongin." Ujar Chanyeol percaya diri.

" Ppabo!" umpat Baekhyun.

" wae? Apa kau takut bertaruh denganku?" mendengar hal ini Baekhyun langsung naik pitam.

Dengan sendok yang masih tertengger indah di tangannya itu pun, ia pukul kepala Chanyeol brutal.

" appoooo.." teriak Chanyeol.

" ppabo.. cobalah buka mata dan telingamu. Mana yang seharusnya menjadi seme." Jelas Baekhyun sampai urat lehernya bermunculan(?)

Baekhyun benar-benar marah terhadap kebohohan namja yang kini berstatus sebagai namjachingu-nya.

" ya.,! seenaknya saja kau mengataiku bodoh. Suka-suka ku donk ingin memilih siapa seme-nya. Pendapat masing-masing!" ucap Chanyeol tidak terima di katai bodoh.

" aku setuju dengan Baekhyun bahwa Jongin lah seme-nya." Tutur Suho di sela perdebatan BaekYeol couple.

" ya! Hyung kau juga ikut-ikutan bodoh seperti Baekhyun? Kan belum tentu namja manis akan selalu menjadi uke. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Baekhyun. Ia akan tetap selamanya menjadi uke." Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung men-deathglare Chanyeol.

" Chaneyol sekarang aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak memancing amarahku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kesal yang tertahan.

" siapa yang ingin berdebat denganmu. Kau pikir berdebat denganmu itu menyenangkan apa?" Baekhyun terbelalak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

" kau..." Baekhyun benar-benar geram.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia lempar apa saja yang ada di hadapannya kini ke arah Chanyeol. namun rasa cinta nya ke Chanyeol menghalangi niatnya itu.

" ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian bertengkar hanya karna masalah ini? " Jongin menengahi.

" apa kalian mau aku hukum dengan memisahkan kalian, hah?" Kris mulai angkat bicara.

' apa si horor ini hobinya selalu menghukum orang?' pikir Chanyeol.

" tidak hyung aku tidak mau pisah dari si pendek ini." Chayeol pun pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Walau masih sempat mencela tapi di kata-katanya tadi masih terdengar nada sayang.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol hanya diam. Dia tidak berniat menyusul Chanyeol atau mengeluarkan umpatan.

" kami hanya ingin tahu siapa yang menjadi seme-nya, gege." Tutur Tao takut kena semprot oleh kris

" aku lah seme-nya. Puas." Ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah masih mendengar semua percakapan di ruang makan. Ia pun bersorak

" jadi bukan kau seme-nya Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang sangat berlebihan mengingat jarak ruang makan dan ruang tengah tidak begitu jauh.

" apa aku bilang bukan Sehun kan yang menjadi seme-nya." Ujar Baekhyun merasa menang.

Chanyeol hanya mencibir. Tidak memperdulikan lagi apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

" sekarang tidak ada lagi yang akan kau katakan?" Suho mulai jengah berada di ruang makan mendengar ocehan-ocehan yang tidak penting. Terlebih perdebatan antara Baehyun dan Chanyeol.

" mm... hyung bolehkah malam ini aku tidur bersama Sehun? Kau tidurlah dikamarku bersama Kyungsoo hyung, ne." Jongin mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya agar mendapat izin dari Suho.

" andwae..." teriak Kris menggelegar.

' untung bukan Chen yang berteriak. Kalau tidak... dorm ini bisa saja ambruk.' Batin Luhan.

" wae hyung?" tanya Sehun bingung.

" jangan bilang hyung juga ingin tidur di dorm kami. Andwae hyung. Lebih baik kau tidur saja di dorm exo m." Jongin tidak mau jika Kris tidur di dorm mereka. Pasalnya Kris itu sedikit-sedikit suka memberi hukuman. Menyebalkan.

" bukan itu maksud ku." Ucap kris sok-sok bikin penasaran.

" ya! Kyungsoo-ah kau masih lama kah? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan." Teriakan Xiumin membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Xiumin yang memegangi perutnya di depan kamar mandi.

Xiumin masih setia menunggu sampai Kyungsoo keluar. Namun sampai saat ini kyungsoo belum juga keluar.

" lalu apa hyung? Ngomongnya yang jelas donk." Tutur Jongin kembali ke topik awal.

" kau tidak boleh sekamar dengan Sehun." Ucap Kris blak-blakan.

" wae? Aku dan Sehunkan sepasang kekasih. Bukankah itu hal yang biasa. Seperti Baekhyun hyung dan chanyeol hyung." Ucapan Jongin mendapat anggukan oleh semua member kecuali Kris.

" itu kasus yang berbeda. Mereka memang roomate. Sedangkan kau? Kau dan Sehun itu bukan lah roomate." Jelas Kris yang semakin tidak jelas.

" kenapa hyung yang repot sendiri? Bukankah roomate Sehun itu Suho hyung? Lagian Suho saja tidak keberatan. Ya kan Suho hyung?" Suho mengangguk memberi izin kepada Jongin

" plis dech Jongin, bukan itu maksudku." Kris ber-rolling eyes mendengar ucapan Jongin tadi.

" lalu apa Kris? Dari tadi kau berbelit-belit saja." Ujar Luhan kesal sendiri karena dari tadi Kris berbicara hal yang tidak jelas.

" maksudku kau tidak boleh melakukan hal 'ITU' Kim Jongin!" Teriak kris membuat semua orang terkejut.

Apalagi Xiumin yang masih menunggu Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang tadinya duduk di sofa langsung berdiri.

" Kris bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau semakin membuatku tidak tahan saja." Ucap Xiumin marah. Mukanya memerah karena menahan panggilan alam ini.

" kalau benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Kenapa kau tidak ke kamar mandi dorm exo m saja?" usul Lay yang dari tadi diam.

" kau benar juga lay." Xiumin pun langsung berlari meninggalkan dorm exo k.

" hati-hati chagiya. Kalau kau berlari seperti itu kau bisa terjatuh." Ucap Luhan khawatir terhadap namjachingu-nya.

" ne." Ucap Xiumin singkat.

" apa maksud mu hyung?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kris tadi.

" ppabo. Kau dan Sehun itu masih kecil. Kalian tidak boleh melakukan hal 'itu'. kalian jangan meniru contoh buruk hyung kalian seperti BaekYeol itu." ucap Kris menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. yang di tunjuk hanya diam tidak ingin ikut campur perdebatan mereka.

" apa hyung gila? Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal 'itu'. sehun saja belum siap." Ujar Jongin membela diri.

" hey Jongin. Mana mungkin kau tidak tergoda dengan tubuh indah Sehun. Kau itu kan mesum, jelas sekali dari tampangmu itu." Tutur Kris meremehkan iman Jongin.

" ya ! kalau ada rating untuk tampang paling mesum. Pasti kaulah yang paling tinggi ratingnya hyung. Kau boleh tanya kesemua member." Jongin tidak mau kalah. Ia benar-benar tidak terima dikatakan bertampang mesum.

" mwo?" teriak Kris sampai matanya mau keluar.

" aku tidak bohong hyung. Coba saja tanya mereka." Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk semua orang yang ada di dorm ini.

" aku setuju dengan Jongin. Tampangmu memang mesum Kris. Hahaha." Gelak tawa pun pecah mendengar perkataan Luhan.

Dan bagi Kris itu seperti sebuah batu besar yang menimpanya secara tiba-tiba.

" aku tidak yakin semua orang mengataiku mesum. Kyungsoo-ah apa aku memiliki tampang mesum?" ucap Kris kepada Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mata yang sedikit sembab.

Kyungsoo pun berhenti dan menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Dan berlalu melewati mereka semua menuju kamarnya.

" aku rasa mata kyungsoo sedang bermasalah atau dia membutuhkan kacamata agar dapat melihat dengan baik." Bisik Chen pada Lay.

" ku pikir juga begitu." Lay dan Chen pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan runag makan dan bergabung dengan Chanyeol di ruang tengah.

" hyung pokoknya aku mau tidur sekamar dengan Jongin. Titik." Rengek Sehun.

Luhan yang mendengar rengekan Sehun langsung mengglare Kris.

" terserah.." ucap Kris meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku hanya duduk termenung di tempat tidurku. kutatapi kasur kami.

hati ini benar-benar sakit.

Ceklek...

Pintu kamarku terbuka. Saatku lihat ada yang masuk, langsungku hapus air mataku. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui kalau aku sedih karena Jongin dan Sehun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

" Kyungsoo-ah terima kasih karena tadi kau tidak mengatai tampangku mesum." Ucap Kris hyung sumbringah.

" ne hyung." Jawabku datar.

" kau kenapa? apa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

" ani." Kris hyung langsung berlutut dihadapanku dan menyentuh keningku.

" mm.. tidak panas." Gumamnya.

" kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa." Kris hyung hanya diam menatapiku. Sepertinya dia menyadari ada keanehan pada diriku.

" mau kah kau menemaniku keluar? Aku malas sekali melihat mereka. Kau tahu kan. Sepertinya mereka sekongkol untuk mengerjaiku." Ucap Kris hyung dengan tampang memelas.

" baiklah." Ucapku pelan.

Kris hyung menggenggam tanganku erat dan menarikku keluar. Tangannya hangat. Membuatku tenang.

" hyung mau pergi kemana? Dan Kyungsoo kenapa kau mau saja pergi dengan kris hyung? Dia itukan mesum. Kusarankan sebaiknya kau berhati-hati saja. Salah-salah nanti keperjakaanmu hilang lagi." Ujar Chanyeol hyung yang langsung mendapat lemparan majalah oleh Kris hyung.

Aku hanya tersenyum masam dan langsung pergi bersama Kris hyung. Aku tahu Kris hyung marah sekali di ejek seperti tadi. Tampak sekali diraut wajahnya.

" jangan di ambil hati hyung. Chanyeol hyung kan memang selalu begitu." Hiburku yang membuat Kris Hyung berhenti.

" gomawo Kyungsoo-ah. Kau memang mengerti diriku." Ucapnya pelan dan mengelus pipiku lembut.

Sentuhan tangannya membuatku gugup. Pipiku memanas. Pasti pipiku memerah sekarang.

" ne hyung." Aku pun tersenyum mencoba untuk relax.

" neomu kyeopta." Ujarnya sembari senyum-senyum sendiri.

" ne?"

" kau sangat manis Kyungsoo-ah kalau kau tersenyum." Tuturnya yang sukses membuatku deg-degan.

Deg-degan?

Apa secepat inikah aku melupakan Jongin?

Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Baekhyun terdiam melihat kepergian Kris dan Kyungsoo. Bukan ia takut hal yang di ucapkan Chanyeol itu benar terjadi. Hanya saja ia memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo sekarang.

" aku yakin Kris hyung sekarang sedang mendekati Kyungsoo." Ucap Chen membuat semua orang melihatnya.

" mmm... aku dengar sejak pertama melihat Kyungsoo, ia langsung jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Aku sering memergokinya sedang memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Dan Kris gege selalu bilang 'Kyungsoo-ah masakanmu enak sekali, membuatku tidak bisa berhenti makan'. Padahal perutnya sudah penuh dan membuatnya sesak . Atau Kris gege juga pernah bilang 'dibanding Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mempunyai senyum yang lebih manis'." Ucap Tao menirukan gaya Kris.

" kau benar Tao-ah. Sebelumnya Kris gege juga pernah bilang padaku kalau ia mencintai Kyungsoo." Semua orang berpikir mendengar ucapan Lay.

" bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja mereka?" usul Sehun yang mendapat anggukan dari semua member termasuk Baekhyun.

' tapi bukankah Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin? Tapi Jongin sudah bersama Sehun. Apa sebaiknya Kyungsoo bersama Kris hyung? Kris hyung memang orang baik, walau terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi aku rasa Kris hyung sangat mencintai dan menjaga Kyungsoo.' Batin Baekhyun.

" baiklah urusan jodoh-menjodohkan serahkan saja padaku dan chanyeol hyung." Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya pada Chanyeol.

Jongin pun ber-smirk. Berbagai ide jail muncul di benaknya. Chanyeol pun begitu. Ia sudah mulai berfantasi mengenai proyeknya dan Jongin nanti.

" jangan lupakan aku Jongin. Akulah orang terdekat Kris." Rajuk Lay yang begitu menggemaskan menurut Chen.

" minhae hyung." Jongin Cuma nyegir kuda.

.

.

.

.

Kris POV

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Tangan mungil nan hangat. Hal yang aku impikan. Bisa bersamanya. Bersama Kyungsoo.

" seperti kau sedang sedih, iya kan?"

" ne?"

" apa kau sedih Jongin mencintai namja lain. Yang tidak lain namja yang kau anggap sebagai adikmu sendiri?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Sebenarnya aku takut Kyungsoo mengatakan iya. Itu berarti dugaanku benar kalau ia mencintai Jongin yang kini sudah mempunyai kekasih. Oh sehun.

" aku tak punya hak untuk sedih hyung. Aku tidak punya hak untuk marah. Sekarang aku tidak ingin lagi memikirkannya. Dia punya orang lain hyung." Ujar Kyungsoo sendu. Aku jadi tidak tega.

Ku rangkul dia ke dalam pelukanku. Dadaku berdegup kencang. Namun aku biarkan dia mendengarnya. Mendengar detak jantungku ketika aku bersamanya. Dan aku berharap ia merasakan hal yang sama. Mustahil.

" hangat." Lirihnya.

" ne?"

" aku merasa sangat damai berada di dekatmu hyung. Sangat nyaman dan juga..." Kyungsoo menggatungkan kalimatnya.

" dan juga...?" aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakannya.

" mmm... entahlah hyung. Aku tidak tahu itu apa. Tapi aku senang berada di dekatmu. Gumawo hyung." Ucapnya dan mempererat pelukannya.

" aku juga... aku juga nyaman berada di dekatmu. Bahkan rasanya aku tidak ingin jauh darimu. Aku... aku... sa..ra..." kata-kata terhenti tatkala dia mendongak menatapku.

Aku sulit untuk mengatakannya kalau begini. Mata besarnya nan indah menghipnotisku untuk terus menatapnya.

Bibirnya yang exotic benar-benar menggoda. Ingin sekali aku mengkecupnya. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya bibir kissable itu.

" wae hyung? Apa ada yang salah?" Kyungsoo jadi khawatir sendiri melihatku terdiam menatapnya seperti ini.

" an..ani.." ucapku gelagapan.

Apa benar yang di katakan mereka kalau aku ini mesum?

Contohnya sekarang aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menyerang Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar ingin menyapu bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Aku menggeleng menghilangkan keyadongan(?) otakku sekarang. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu pada Kyungsoo. Kalau aku menciumnya sekarang, pasti dia akan marah dan membenciku. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

" apa benar hyung tidak apa-apa? Wajah hyung memerah. Apa hyung demam?" ujar Kyungsoo menyentuh keningku.

'wajahku memerah? What the h_' batinku. Tak henti-hentinya jantungku berdegup kencang. Semakin kencang tatkala tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh keningku.

" aku tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo-ah." Jawabku setenang mungkin agar tidak terlihat gugup di depan Kyungsoo.

" hmm,,, cuacanya sedikit dingin ya hyung.." ucapnya sembari mengusap-ngusap tangannya.

" apa kau kedinginan?" ucapku panik dan mempererat pelukanku. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhku padanya.

" sebaiknya kita pulang saja hyung. Cuaca seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Apalagi kalau ku lihat sepertinya kau sedang sakit hyung." Ujarnya khawatir.

" tapi kita kan baru saja keluar meninggalkan dorm. Apa kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan sebentar?" bukannya aku ingin lama-lama di luar dengan cuaca sedingin ini, aku ingin berdua dengannya lebih lama.

" andwae. Apa kau tidak menyadari keadaanmu itu hyung? Lihatlah ingusmu saja sudah keluar seperti ini." Marahnya padaku. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku senang ia mengkhawatirkanku, berarti ia memperhatikanku. Sayangnya, perhatian itu juga ia lakukan pada semua member.

Kyungsoo memang namja yang baik. Itulah sebabnya aku sangat mencintainya.

" hyung kenapa kau melamun?" ucapnya bingung melihatku yang hanya diam.

" ani.. kajja kita pulang." Ku genggam lagi tangannya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju dorm.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Kris dan Kyungsoo saling diam. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kris sibuk memegangi hidungnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat aksi Kris itu pun, menghentikan langkahnya.

" hyung kenapa kau begitu jorok? Ini pakai lah." Ujar Kyungsoo menyodorkan sapu tangannya.

" beraninya kau mengataiku jorok. Akanku hukum kau nanti." Ancam Kris sambil tertawa.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kris.

" apa kau senang sekali memberi hukuman?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang masih melekat di bibirnya.

" mwo?" kris membulatkan matanya.

"hahaha.." Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Kris.

" aku tidak akan memberimu hukuman Kyungsoo-ah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau sedih, terluka atau pun..." Kris menghentikan perkataannya ketika Kyungsoo menyentuh bibir Kris dengan telunjuknya.

" kenapa hyung sangat peduli dan perhatian padaku? Aah.. kaukan leader. Sudah menjadi tugasmu memperhatikan member." Kris menatap Kyungsoo intens.

" jika alasanku memperhatikanmu karena hal lain, bagaimana?"

" ne?"

" aku..."

Drttttttt... Drttttttttt...

Handphone Kris berbunyi. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas jantungnya kini berdebar sangat kencang.

Sebenarnya Kris belum siap untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo sekarang.

" yeoboseyo?" ucap Kris pada orang di seberang sana.

" ya! Hyung pulang lah. Kemana kau membawa Kyungsoo? Kau jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Cepatlah pulang!"

" Suho kau jangan bicara sembarangan. Seenaknya saja kau. Kau tenang saja sebentar lagi kami sampai di dorm." Maki Kris yang tidak terima atas tudingan-tudingan Suho.

" baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Suho santai setelah membuat Kris marah.

" dasar..." umpat Kris.

" kajja hyung." Ajak Kyungsoo yang memampangkan senyumannya tanpa sepengetahuan Kris.

' awas saja kau Suho.' Batin Kris.

Kris pun ber-smirk memikirkan pembalasannya pada Suho nanti.

**At dorm**

" kami pulang.." teriak Kyungsoo sumbringah.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo aneh.

' kenapa Kyungsoo tampak begitu bahagia? Padahal tadi ia begitu sedih.' batin Baekhyun.

Kris yang berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo pun ikut masuk ke dalam drom exo k. Dan baekhyun langsung tahu sumber kebahagian Kyungsoo.

" hyung kenapa kau juga ikut masuk? Ini kan sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke dorm exo m. Lagian semua member exo m sudah tidak di sini lagi." Ujar Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat glare oleh Kris.

" ini kan dorm ku juga. We are one." Kris mengacungkan tinjunya keatas. Seperti yang biasa di lakukannya kalau sedang di stage.

" jangan bilang kau akan tidur di sini malam ini?" tanya Sehun takut hal itu terjadi.

Jika hal itu terjadi, maka ia dan Jongin pasti di ganggu oleh Kris.

" wwaa Sehunnie pintar sekali." Ucap Kris ber-smirk.

Semua member exo k membulatkan matanya. Shock.

" kau mau tidur dimana hyung? Jangan sampai kau mengganggu malam pertamaku dengan Sehun." Sehun menggangguk mengiyakan perkataan Jongin.

" apa maksudmu malam pertama?" kris mengangkat alisnya bingung.

" ini kan malam pertama aku dan Sehun tidur di kamar yang sama hyung. Masak kau mengganggu kami?" ucap Jongin.

" owh begitu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. " ucap Kris santai.

" lalu?" Baekhyun jadi bingung . apa tujuan Kris sebenarnya.

" aku akan tidur di kamar Kyungsoo dan Jongin." Kyungsoo langsung tersendak minumannya sedangkan Baekyeol bersujud syukur.

" tidak bisa hyung. Malam ini aku tidur di kamar Kyungsoo. Mana mungkin kau juga tidur di sana." Protes Suho.

" jadi kau menyuruhku tidur di sofa?" ucap kris dengan tampang horornya.

" ani.. bukan begitu maksudku. Kau kan punya kamar sendiri di dorm exo m. Kenapa kau harus tidur di dorm exo k." Jelas Suho hati-hati. Takut Kris malah memarahinya.

" Kyungsoo-ah, bolehkah malam ini aku tidur di kamarmu?" tanya Kris dengan mengeluarkan aegyo-nya.

Melihat aksi Kris semua orang serasa ingin muntah seketika. Karena Kyungsoo juga tidak tahan melihat aegyo Kris. Ia pun mengangguk. Mengizinkan Kris untuk tidur di kamarnya malam ini.

" tapi Kyungsoo-ah..." protesan Suho terhenti karena Kris langsung mendeathglarenya.

" ayo Kyungsoo-ah kita tidur. Biarkan saja mereka." Ajak Kris menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kris dan Kyungsoo memasuki kamar, Suho mengerang frustasi. Mengacak rambutnya kesal.

" selamat menikmati hyung." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung menarik Baekhyun masuk kekamar mereka.

" kami juga mau pamit tidur dulu hyung." Jongin dan Sehun pun meninggalkan Suho di ruang tengah.

'sialnya diriku malam ini.' Pikir Suho.

Dengan ragu Suho membuka pintu kamar. Ia melihat Kris yang sudah tidur di kasur bersama Kyungsoo.

' kenapa malah kau yang tidur di tengah hyung.' Batin Suho kesal.

Ukuran kasur Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang king size, tapi mengingat Kris yang berada di tengah , Suho jadi tidak nyaman untuk tidur.

Suho terus saja mengumpat hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

.

Kris menggeliat tidak nyaman. Membuat kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo pun melihat kearah kris.

Wajah kris tampak gelisah. Dan keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya.

"hyung gwenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"..."

Kyungsoo langsung menempelkan tangannya di kening Kris.

" hyung badanmu panas sekali." Teriak Kyungsoo cemas.

Mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, Suho pun bangun.

" ada apa Kyungsoo?"

" hyung badan Kris hyung panas sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo. Raut wajahnya benar-benar cemas.

" jinjja? Kalau begitu ambil air untuk mengompresnya. Biar aku yang mengambil obat untuk Kris hyung." Suho beranjak dari kasur. Pergi keluar kamar mencari obat.

Kyungsoo berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil air untuk mengompres Kris. Karena terlalu berisik, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun terbangun dan keluar kamarnya.

" sedang apa kau Kyungsoo-ah? Untuk apa kau membawa wadah berisi air itu?" tanya Bakehyun heran melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat tergesa-gesa.

" ini untuk Kris hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo singkat.

" mamangnya Kris hyung kenapa?"

" Kris hyung demam hyung. tubuhnya panas sekali." Kyungsoo pun segera memasuki kamarnya.

" si horor itu bisa sakit juga ternyata." Ucap Chanyeol asal.

" aisshh.. dasar ppabo. Kris hyung sedang sakit tapi kau masih sempat mencelanya." Baekhyun menyusul Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

" mana Suho hyung?" tanya Baekhyun yang tidak melihat Suho di kamar Kyungsoo.

" Suho hyung di dapur. Mencari obat untuk Kris hyung di kotak obat." Jelas Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo-ah tidak ada satupun obat di dalam kotak obat. Yang ada hanya obat serangga." Ucap Suho menunjukkan obat serangga yang di temukannya tadi.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

" kau gila hyung. Mana mungkin kau mau memberikan itu pada Kris hyung. Apa kau ingin membunuhnya?" umpat Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal pada Suho.

" mianhae. Aku kan Cuma bercanda. Tidak ada maksud lain." Suho merasa bersalah. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda hyung." Ucap baekhyun jengah dengan perkataan Suho.

" pasti kau sakit karena diriku. Ya kan hyung?" Kyungsoo mulai terisak.

Air matanya sudah membanjiri pipi mulusnya.

" ani... ini bukan salahmu Kyungsoo-ah." sahut Kris pelan.

" tapi tadi kau keluar bersamaku. Jika saja tadi aku bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihku. Pasti kau tidak akan mengajakku keluar untuk menghiburku. Andai saja..." perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti karena Kris tiba-tiba menarik Kyungsoo kepelukannya.

" kau tidak salah Kyungsoo-ah. Sudah cukup, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Kris menenangkan Kyungsoo.

" tapi hyung..."

" hussh. Hey sudahlah aku hanya demam. Kau jangan berlebihan begitu."

" mwo? Hanya demam katamu? Hyung, kau jangan menyepelekan penyakit ini. Apa kau tidak berpikir, betapa khawatirnya aku melihat kau begini." Kris kaget terhadap reaksi Kyungsoo barusan.

Matanya berkedip tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo.

" wae? Kenapa kau hanya diam hyung?" Baekhyun juga ikut-ikutan memarahi Kris.

" ahhh kepalaku pusing." Kris megalihkan perhatian dengan merintih kesakitan.

Kyungsoo tampak sangat panik.

" hyung gwenchana? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Kyungsoo histeris melihat keadaan Kris yang merintih kesakitan.

" Kyungsoo-ah aku ingin tidur saja." Ucap Kris sedikit manja.

" baiklah."

" Kyungsoo-ah dingin." Ucap Kris memegangi kedua lengannya.

" Suho hyung tolong matikan ACE nya." Perintah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyelimuti Kris hingga ke pundaknya.

Dengan cekatan Suho langsung menyambar remote ACE dan mematikannya.

" Kyungsoo-ah aku masih kedinginan." Nada suara Kris semakin manja.

Membuat Suho dan Baekhyun ingin muntah.

" sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku saja Kyungsoo-ah." Ujar baekhyun dan segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

" mm,, Kyungsoo-ah aku keluar dulu ya." Pamit Suho dan ikut pergi keluar.

Kyungsoo samasekali tidak memperdulikan mereka yang pergi begitu saja.

" Kris hyung apa kau masih kedinginan, eoh?"

Kris menggangguk.

" apa kau mau aku peluk supaya kau lebih hangat?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Tanpa ada persetujuan dari Kris, Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kris dan memeluknya.

" apa sudah lebih hangat hyung?"

" n..ne." Jawab Kris gelagapan. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak normal.

' aku bersyukur atas sakit ini.' Batin Kris.

Kris menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya.

**Pagi hari**

" hyung kenapa kau tidur di luar?" tanya Sehun keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap.

Suho ynag mendengar suara-suara aneh(?) pun terbangun. Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun muncul dari arah dapur.

" apa kau tidak tahu Sehunnie?"

" apa?"

" ck,, jinjja kau benar-benar tidur seperti kerbau Sehunnie. Bahkan keributan tadi malam saja kau tidak tahu." Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan kebingungannya dan kembali lagi ke dapur.

" memangnya ada apa hyung?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

" Kris hyung sakit Sehunnie." Ucap Suho yang masih mengantuk.

" lalu apa hubungannya dengan kau tidur di luar hyung?" Sehun bingung dengan keadaan pagi ini.

" aku tidak ingin mengganggu orang yang sedang bermesraan." Suho pun kembali menutup matanya.

" siapa yang kau bilang bermesraan, eoh?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Suho tadi.

Suho langsung terduduk. Kaget.

" eee... anu..." Suho jadi gelagapan. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

" hyung bagaimana dengan keadaan Kris hyung?" ucap sehun khawatir.

" tubuhnya masih panas. Yaa Sehunnie sebaiknya kau hubungi Luhan hyung. Dan kau hyung, kau hubungi manajer hyung." Perintah Kyungsoo.

Suho tidak dapat mengelak. Dengan berat hati, ia gapai handphone-nya dan menelvon manajer hyung.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku merasa ada yang aneh mendengar ucapan Suho hyung.

Apa aku dan Kris hyung kelihatan mesra?

Dan entah mengapa wajahku memanas seketika. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Apa aku menyukai Kris hyung?

Kalau itu benar terjadi,, berarti rasa sukaku pada Jongin luntur begitu saja. Entahlah. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan perasaan ini.

Setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, tidak sengaja aku melihat Jongin dan Sehun sedang berciuman.

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit hati. Tidak ada rasa marah.

Laluku lihat di ruang tengah semua member exo m sudah berkumpul.

" apa manajer hyung sudah datang? Apa Suho hyung sudah memanggil dokter?" tanyaku pada Suho hyung yang masih tidur di sofa. Aku yakin ia tidak benar-benar tertidur.

"mmm... ne." Gumamnya sambil menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya.

" Kyungsoo-ah kenapa Kris bisa ada di kamarmu?" tanya Luhan hyung.

" tadi malam setelah keluar denganku, Kris hyung tidak ingin pulang dan meminta untuk tidur di kamarku."

" begitu..." ucap Luhan hyung. Wajahnya memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir.

Pintu kamarku terbuka. Manajer hyung keluar dari kamarku dengan tampang cemas.

" Kyungsoo-ah dari tadi dia mencarimu." Tunjuk manajer hyung ke arah kamarku.

" ne?"

" Kris membutuhkanmu. Dari tadi dia menanyaimu terus." Jelas manajer hyung yang membuatku mengeluarkan tampang 0_0 khas milikku.

" aku pergi dulu dan memanggil dokter." Ucap manajer hyung dan pergi meninggalkan dorm.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar dengan tanda tanya yang masih melayang di pikirannku.

' kenapa Kris hyung menanyaiku terus?' pikirku heran.

Saat kubuka pintu Kris hyung langsung tersenyum.

" Kyungsoo-ah dari mana saja kau?" wajah Kris hyung tampak pucat, namun ia masih tersenyum. Senyuman yang menawan.

" tadi aku sedang di kamar mandi hyung. Apa hyung sudah baikan?"

" setelah melihatmu aku merasa lebih baik." Ucapnya malu-malu.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar gombalannya. Tapi jujur aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya.

" kau bisa saja hyung."

" ani.. aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benar merasa tenang jika kau berada di dekatku. Membuatku tidak merasakan sakit ini. Karena kaulah obatku." Tutur Kris hyung.

Blushh..

Wajahku kembali memanas. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan serasa mau keluar dari dadaku.

Kris hyung menatapku. Menataku dalam. Membuatku hanyut pada mata coklatnya. Tanpaku sadari, Kris hyung menarikku pelan kearahnya. Hingga wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku langsung menutup mataku. Kemudian yang aku rasakan sebuah bibir hangat menyentuh bibirku lembut.

Benar-benar lembut. Tanpa nafsu.

" mian hyung." Ucapku setelah melepas tautan bibir kami.

Wajahnya tampak kecewa. Sungguh aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini.

" seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf. Aku terlalu lancang." Lirihnya lemas.

" aku tidak keberatan kok hyung." Kris hyung membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapanku.

" jinjja?"

" ne. Bahkan jika kau ingin menciumku lagi, aku tidak akan marah. Aku sangat senang ketika kau menciumku. Aku.." tanpa sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Kris hyung langsung menyambar bibirku.

" maukah kau jadi namjachinguku?" tanya Kris hyung di sela ciuman kami.

" aku..."

" apa kau ragu terhadapku? Apa kau masih mencintai Jongin?"

" ani hyung. Hanya saja, aku merasa ini terlalu cepat hyung." Ucapku ragu.

" cinta itu datang tanpa di duga Kyungsoo-ah. Cinta itu datang tanpa kita sadari. Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa kau mencintaiku?"

" aku... entahlah hyung. Aku merasa nyaman bersamamu. Dan aku selalu ingin berada di sisimu." Ujarku malu-malu.

" haha,, itu berarti kau mencintaikukan? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau adalah namjachinguku, arrachi." Ucap Kris hyung senang.

" walaupun kau sedang sakit, tapi kau tetap saja seenaknya hyung." Ucapku yang di sambut gelak tawa darinya.

Normal POV

" hyung apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun setelah kembali dari dapur.

" sepertinya Kris hyung sudah tidak membutuhkan bantuan kita lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

" apa maksudmu hyung?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya bingung.

" aku mendengar Kris hyung menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Dan..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" kau jangan sok misterius. Cepat katakan." Luhan benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan Chanyeol.

" sepertinya sekarang sedang terjadi adegan yang tidak sononoh." Tutur Chanyeol sok tahu.

" tidak senonoh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

" masak kau tidak tahu. Itu loh yang sering kita lakukan." Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

" ya ampun hyung bagaimana mungkin kau mempunyai namjachingu sebodoh ini?" ucap Chen menggelengkan kepalanya.

" mwo? Beraninya kau menangataiku bodoh. Apa kau mauku beri hukuman." Bentak Chanyeol berlagak seperti Kris.

" aku sama sekali tidak takut." Tantang Chen.

" kau..." Chanyeol langsung mengejar Chen.

Seketika itu terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di dorm exo k.

" dasar. Aku mau lihat apa yang di ucapkan Chanyeol itu benar." Ucap Luhan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

" hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin mengganggu Kris hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung, eoh?" teriak Sehun yang juga ikut-ikutan bodoh seperti Chanyeol.

" aku hanya ingin memastikan apa yang di katakan Chanyeol. memangnya kau tidak penasaran apa?"

" ya! Hyung kau jangan meracuni pikiran polos Sehunnie. Kalau kau ingin melihatnya, lihat saja sendiri. Jangan ajak Sehunnie." Teriak Jongin sembari memeluk Sehun.

" Jonginnie kau ini berlebihan sekali. Aku ini sudah 19 tahun. Wajar jika aku mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu." protes Sehun.

" tapi tidak harus melihat secara live juga Sehunnie." Ucap Jongin sabar menghadapi namjachingunya.

" melihat secara live?" tanya Suho heran. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali keadaan dorm saat ini. Karena dari tadi ia tertidur pulas.

" anu hyung.. itu..." ucap Baekhyun tidak jelas.

" anu apa?"

" sepertinya Kris hyung dan Kyungsoo sedang making love hyung." Teriak Chanyeol sambil terus mengejar Chen.

" mwo? Bukankah Kris hyung sedang sakit? Kenapa bisa mereka melakukan hal 'itu'?" Suho bingung dengan keadaan dorm sekarang. Sebentar saja ia tertidur keadaan dorm benar-benar kacau.

" ck,, dasar Kris hyung memang mesum. Padahal tadi malam ia sendiri yang melarangku melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Sehun. Tapi sekarang,, malah dia yang melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dan mereka melakukannya di kamarku." Umpat Jongin.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya.

" siapa yang kau bilang melakukan hal 'itu'?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin.

Semua orang diam. Mereka memandang satu sama lain.

Kemudian mereka menunjuk Chanyeol yang kini tengah ber-smirk karena mendapatkan Chen setelah berlari-lari mengelilingi dorm.

" ck.. Chanyeol hyung." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam kamarnya.

Lalu...

" CHANYEOL KAU BENAR-BENAR AKANKU HUKUM. NANTI MALAM KAU TIDAK BOLEH TIDUR SEKAMAR DENGAN BAEKHYUN. AHH ANI SELAMA SATU BULAN INI KAU TIDAK BOLEH SEKAMAR DENGAN BAEKHYUN. AKU AKAN MENGAWASIMU LANGSUNG. DENGAN TINGGAL DI DROM EXO K." Teriak Kris dari dalam kamar yang membuat semua orang tercengang.

Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu melemahkan cengkramannya pada baju Chen. Matanya membulat.

" tidak bisa hyung. Kau jangan seenaknya. Bagaimana mungkin kau memisahkan aku dan Baekhyun." Protes Chanyeol.

" siapa suruh kau menyebar gosip bodoh itu." ucap Kris.

" tapi hyung..." rengek Chanyeol.

" wae? Kau ingin masa hukumanmu bertambah." Ancam Kris.

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat. Tampang sedihnya langsung terpampang.

" Baekki-ah.." rengeknya berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

" sudahlah Chanyeol-ah. Ini semuakan salahmu." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol semakin merengek seperti anak kecil.

" Baekki-ah..."

" sudah-sudah. Setelah Kris hyung sembuh, semua member exo m akan kembali ke china dan kita akan bebas." Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan Chanyeol.

" kau benar juga baekki-ah. Aku mencintaimu." Terjadilah sweet moment antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Semua orang mendengus kesal atas aksi mereka yang tidak tahu tempat ini. Suho yang berada di sofa pun langsung melempari mereka dengan bantal. Merusak aksi mereka.

" ya!." Teriak Chanyeol menggelegar.

**End**

Heheheehehehe

Mian readerdeul aku lama ngepost ff ini.  
gumawo buat reviewnya..

oh iya readerdeul add FB aku ya **GITA DS**

kalo readerdeul pengen lebih kenal ama aku.

sekalin nambah teman sesama EXOTICS

mm bagi EXOTICS SEJATI mohon like FP **EXO World.-** juga.  
tunjukkanlah kalo kalian memang EXOTICS SEJATI dengan ngelike FP **EXO World.-**

aku sich ga maksa,, cuma pengen tahu seberapa banyak EXOTICS yang benar-benar EXOTICS SEJATI yang berada di luar sana.  
jadi buat EXOTICS sejati HARUS like...  
HARUS...

jangan lupa review FFku ne...

ZiTao99  
: mian aku belum bisa bikin ff NC. kalo bikin ff NC harus bikin otak yadong dulu #sok tahu..  
ya pokoknya bikin ff NC itu susah.  
sekali lagi mian ne...


End file.
